The present invention involves treatment with a compound of the general formula ##STR2##
wherein
Ar.sup.1 is phenyl, naphthyl or tetrahydronaphthyl, optionally substituted by hydroxy, lower alkoxy, nitro, amino or methanesulfonamide; PA1 Ar.sup.2 is phenyl, naphthyl or tetrahydronaphthyl, optionally substituted by lower alkyl or halogen; PA1 X is C, CH, C(OH) or N; PA1 Y is --CH.sub.2 --, CH or O PA1 Z --CH.sub.2 --, --CH(CH.sub.3)-- or --C(CH.sub.3).sub.2 --; PA1 R.sup.1 is hydrogen, lower alkyl or acetyl; PA1 A is C.dbd.O or --(CHR.sup.2).sub.n --, wherein R.sup.2 is hydrogen, lower alkyl or hydroxy-lower alkyl; PA1 B is --(CH.sub.2).sub.n --, O, --CH(OH)(CH.sub.2).sub.n --, --CH(CH.sub.2 OH)(CH.sub.2).sub.n --, --(CH.sub.2).sub.n CH(OH)-- or --CH(CH.sub.2 OH)--; PA1 - - - may be a bond and PA1 n is 0-4 PA1 and to pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof. PA1 Ar.sup.1 is phenyl, naphthyl or tetrahydronaphthyl, optionally substituted by hydroxy, lower alkoxy, nitro, amino or methanesulfonamide; PA1 Ar.sup.2 is phenyl, naphthyl or tetrahydronaphthyl, optionally substituted by lower alkyl or halogen; PA1 X is C, CH, C(OH) or N; PA1 Y is --CH.sub.2 --, CH or O; PA1 Z --CH.sub.2 --, --CH(CH.sub.3)-- or --C(CH.sub.3).sub.2 --; PA1 R.sup.1 is hydrogen, lower alkyl or acetyl; PA1 A is C.dbd.O or --(CHR.sup.2).sub.n --, wherein R.sup.2 is hydrogen, lower alkyl or hydroxy-lower alkyl; PA1 B is --(CH.sub.2).sub.n --, O, --CH(OH)(CH.sub.2).sub.n --, --CH(CH.sub.2 OH)(CH.sub.2).sub.n --, --(CH.sub.2).sub.n CH(OH)-- or --CH(CH.sub.2 OH)--; PA1 - - - may be a bond; and PA1 n is 0-4, PA1 or pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof. The diseases that may be treated in accordance with the present invention include stroke, brain trauma, Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, Huntington's disease, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, neurodegeneration associated with bacterial sclerosis and neurodegeneration associated with bacterial or viral infection. PA1 a) reacting a compound of formula ##STR5## PA1 with an amine of formula ##STR6## PA1 wherein Ar.sup.1, Ar.sup.2, X, Y, Z, A, B and R.sup.1 have the significances given above, or PA1 b) reacting a compound of formula ##STR7## PA1 with a compound of formula ##STR8## PA1 wherein L is a leaving group and Ar.sup.1, Ar.sup.2, X, Y, Z, A, B and R.sup.1 have the significances given above, PA1 or PA1 c) reacting a compound of formula ##STR9## PA1 with a compound of formula ##STR10## PA1 to give a compound of formula ##STR11## PA1 wherein Ar.sup.1, Ar.sup.2, X, Y, Z and B have the significances given above, PA1 or PA1 d) cleaving off an O-protecting group from a compound of formula ##STR12## PA1 wherein Ar.sup.1, Ar.sup.2, X, Y, Z, R.sup.1, A, B and R.sup.1 have the significances given above and P is a protecting group, and, if desired, converting the compound of formula I obtained into a pharmaceutically acceptable salt.
Most of the described aryl derivatives are known compounds. In EP 503 411 and EP 481 299 are described N-phenyl-4-amino-piperidines with antiarrythmic and psychotropic activities. In WO 9715549 are described compounds of the present of formula I, which have a potent effect of stimulating beta-3 adrenaline receptors. These compounds were known to be useful for the treatment of urinary disorders such as frequent urination and urinary incontinence, convulsion and exasperation of the function of digestive tract movement, obesity and diabetes.